


before i let you go

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #showhyukrise2k16, M/M, only showhyuk matters [screams loud and proud]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over even before Hyunwoo can say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before i let you go

**Author's Note:**

> ~500 words of a drabble i'd consider as a draft for a chaptered showhyuk fic hhhh let this be a preview (??)  
> 

 

It's over even before Hyunwoo can say anything. Minhyuk slams the door of their apartment with a loud _bang_ , leaving Hyunwoo alone inside the quiet room with only the sound of the air conditioning unit reverberating on the four walls of the small house they once shared− _once_ −before Minhyuk decided to leave that day.

 

Hyunwoo knows they're doomed to end when he saw Minhyuk with another guy inside the café where they used to stay at everyday, and it pains him to know that Minhyuk brings the new guy to the places where Hyunwoo used to bring Minhyuk to.

 

He walks around the living room, holding his phone closely just in case Minhyuk calls, but minutes pass and the phone doesn't even vibrate for a second. Hyunwoo's mind is slowly crumbling; his thoughts are consuming him, memories of their happy past are haunting him, the sound of Minhyuk's laugh in his mind is eating him alive, and the shirt Minhyuk used to wear when he's cold is hanging on the couch where they used to lie beside other while having their usual Thursday movie nights. 

 

He slowly sits down on the couch, gripping the gray shirt tightly as if Minhyuk would appear that moment. He should've stopped him while he had the chance; Minhyuk only left the house because Hyunwoo asked him if he's in love with the other guy. Minhyuk shakes his head, but Hyunwoo is overpowered by his anger that he shouts profanities towards Minhyuk, probably hurting him and causing him to leave.

 

He knows he shouldn't have let his anger consume him, and now Minhyuk's left to somewhere Hyunwoo doesn't know. Hyunwoo regrets hurting Minhyuk and he wasn't even sure if Minhyuk was lying. He assumed he was, given he already lied when he asked him before if he was seeing other guys other than him; Minhyuk only replied that the guy was his childhood friend and he's just showing him around, but Hyunwoo never believed him.

 

Hyunwoo might just be wrong about everything without even considering if Minhyuk was indeed saying the truth. He may have just pushed the love of his life away because of his insecurities, letting him leave his life because of a huge misunderstanding.

 

He suddenly regrets every second he doubted Minhyuk and remembers that one night when Minhyuk slowly reached for him and wrapped his frail arm around Hyunwoo's waist, not knowing the older guy was awake. 

 

"Hyung, I love you, okay? I hope you'd never doubt that." Minhyuk whispered, kissing Hyunwoo's nape before letting go and facing the other side of the room as if he didn't just make Hyunwoo fall in love with him even more. Hyunwoo wonders why he never remembered this small gesture during those times he doubted Minhyuk's love for him, and he realizes how everything is just wrong and it hasn't been two hours since Minhyuk left. 

 

He should get him back before everything is too late.

 

Hyunwoo stands up and grabs the coat hanging on their coat rack, ready to head out to the cold and windy December afternoon with Minhyuk's shirt on his left hand and his courage held tightly between his heart and mind.


End file.
